teraversalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Divinities
The Dark Divinities, also known as the Dark Pantheon, is the general name given to the strongest of the Tainted, most being directly or indirectly created through Lord Malevolence or his Blacker. Coming in many forms, powers, and goals, the Dark Divinities were the largest threat to the Teraverse in the time period between Malevolence's imprisonment and freedom and are generally seen as the strongest part of his influence. General Attributes The Dark Divinities are a varied group; they are all classed as at least Half-Deity Level beings or higher and are all generally seen as gods. Their Powers wildly vary, and while many are associated with darkness, others (like Draynak) are associated with imagery seen as benevolent and holy. Many Dark Divinities are actively malicious and use their powers for nefarious purposes. However, there is an equal influx of Dark Divinities that aren't actively malicious, many of which are in fact debatably sentient, instead acting on predatory instinct or on morals too bizarre to be considered malign or hostile. Dark Divinities like Al Palia follow instincts similar to common predatory animals, whereas those like Kilzzamandro have motivations confusing even to the Masters. Regardless, all the Dark Divinities are classed as such due to their nature as Tainted and their invariably destructive consequence on the worlds they target; even non-sapient Dark Divinities are capable of destroying entire dimensions in their seeking of prey. For this reason, every Dark Divinity is considered either a multi-planetary threat at the very least, and in the worst consequences posing a threat to an entire Realm or the Teraverse at large. All Dark Divinities were permanently destroyed in the Darkblight and subsequent Teraversal Purge upon Malevolence's death, which destroyed all of Lord Malevolence's creations and rebooted reality without them, erasing the Dark Divinities and all other Tainted from temporal existence. List of Dark Divinities Ix Nagoth Primary title the Ending Eye, Power listed as AT. One of the original three Dark Divinities birthed by Lord Malevolence (alongside Masq and Necrossio) and one of the most powerful, Ix Nagoth is a being that lives in a hellish sub-plane known as Xi'Acerbia. Considered utterly chaotic, twisted, and sadistic even by the standards of the Dark Divinities, Ix Nagoth has the rare powers of Creation, giving it the essential power of a god. Ix Nagoth twists these powers by creating entire worlds and races, then using them in cruel experiments and toying with them before gradually breaking them down and destroying them completely. It repeats this process endlessly, and has destroyed more of the Teraverse than any other Dark Divinity. Abhorred even by its kin, Ix Nagoth's ultimate goal is to unmake the Teraverse. One of the primary settings in the Teraverse, Earth Negative, is the creation of Ix Nagoth, and the strange anomalies in comparison to other, more mundane Earths (such as the presence of Hypernatura and links with dimensions in the Blank Zone) is a result of Ix Nagoth's influence. Ix Nagoth is only visible as a massive collection of bright, red-orange, bloodshot eyes. Necrossio Primary title the Shaded Lord, Power listed as RY. One of the original three Dark Divinities birthed by Lord Malevolence (alongside Masq and Ix Nagoth) and one of the most powerful. The most notable threat known to the Alphaverse, Necrossio is one of the truly malevolent Dark Divinities, making a practice out of using its powers to Taint mortals and tempt mortals into evil. Necrossio embarked on a multi-million year quest to enslave the country of Morth to shadow and corruption, facing fierce opposition from the Divinities. Its initial conquest ended with Necrossio's physical form destroyed and its essence shackled to the edge of the universe, but its dark creations continued to plague Morth in its name. Necrossio would attempt to escape numerous times, first having the Tainted sorcerer Tyraz resurrect it, then implanting part of its consciousness as the form of the dragon Rennenogon to destroy Morth from the Alpha Morth, and finally nearly regaining its form in the Necrowar. Necrossio is notable as one of the very few Dark Divinities destroyed before the Teraversal Purge, after its vulnerable essence was blasted head-on with a massive gathering of the Divinities' pure energy before the Alphaverse's timeline was collapsed on itself and rebooted, undoing Necrossio's existence and erasing it from time. Masq Primary title the Djinni, Power listed as FA. One of the original three Dark Divinities birthed by Lord Malevolence (alongside Necrossio and Ix Nagoth) and perhaps the most powerful Dark Divinity in existence (barring out the existence of Nuserus). Masq is a being capable of warping reality to his very whim, able to create something from nothing and using this power to entertain himself. Masq, however, is known as one of the decidedly neutral Dark Divinities; Masq never sought out to harm any mortals directly, amused and apathetic to their existence. Regardless, Masq's influence tempts men into evil and Taints them with his very presence world-wide, which he considers simply "keeping the balance." After his influence led to a destructive war which led to the destruction of one Parallel Earth, Masq was sealed away in the Timeless Corridor. Masq is known as an affable and honest being who promised beings something in which they most desired in exchange for various immoral acts, which served to empower Masq and grant him power to break forth from his seal (which culminated in Masq's dealing with the Earth Negative human Johnathan Bevvy, which led to Masq's unsealing and the birth of the Black Prince). Masq always detailed the fine print of his wishes and would lay the consequences as clearly as possible, considering lies and trickery the ways of the desperate and foolish. Draynak Primary title the Wish, Power listed as CX. The most ancient of all beings excepting the Highest, Draynak is the one of the few Dark Divinities that did not start out as such. Once the conscious sum total of all the Teraverse, upon the birth of Blacker and the entity known as Lord Malevolence, Draynak itself was corrupted. To avoid the destruction of all existence, the first Masters forcefully descended Draynak's corrupted form, sealed it away in a realm that would later become the City, and recreated the early Teraverse before sealing Lord Malevolence. Its will carried by Lucia, Draynak sought to escape from its seal. It sustains itself by consuming beings of higher power and assimilating them into itself. Draynak, unlike many other sentient Dark Divinities, does not withhold any malign intentions and has learned to temper the Blacker within it from the ages it has spent sealed. Believing that a being known as the Rain threatened its own existence through what Draynak believed was the repeated consumption and recreation of the Teraverse, Draynak had Lucia operate several affairs on both the City and Earth Negative, intending to take possession of a Seer and regain its power. From there, Draynak intended to merge itself with the Rain to live for the remaining duration of time. While Draynak cannot be called evil, it is certainly amoral and operates on logic and morals far evolved from that of Earth. However, it retains the knowledge of reality from when it was the Teraverse and has an infinite wisdom, relaying this knowledge to the Seers who confront it at the end of the Never Incident. An alternate version of Draynak can be read about here. This version of Draynak has aspirations beyond any other Dark Divinity, intending to evolve enough for it to become as strong as Lord Malevolence himself and bend all existence to its will. Highly manipulative, Draynak is nevertheless quite personable to those useful to it, be they its willing subjects or not, and never stoops to any pointless cruelties, instead rewarding those who are useful to it in an effort to gain their further trust and worship. Draynak lives off others soaking in its pride and is narcissistic enough to try and make the Cosma revolve around it alone, and proved truly destructive when personally riled. It had powers mainly revolving around that of the mind, and had a powerful connection to the Remeditary. Notable as one of the only Dark Divinities slain by anything less than a Half-Deity, Draynak was confronted by the Seers Michael Seer, Daniel Hopper, and Eliza Cortly at the crux of the Never Incident. Draynak's arrogance, underestimation of its opponents (who, in mental power, were roughly as powerful as Draynak) and it being at its weakest form led to its destruction when it was mindjacked into opening a portal directly into the Nexus-flow, causing its energies to sunder through its weak form and destroy it. Johnathan Bevvy Primary title the Black Prince, Power listed as VY. A very unique Dark Divinity, Johnathan Bevvy - also known under the names of the Black Prince, the No-Faced Ricker, and the Dark Shepard - was originally an Earth Negative mortal who made a deal with Masq in order to win the woman he loved. Commiting a series of immoral acts which culminated in the leveling of a building, the death of thirty-six, and the unsealing of Masq, Johnathan Bevvy was left in a blank dimension with his beloved, who, horrified by his actions, spurned him and fled. Johnathan took in the energies of the blank dimension and, realizing that he was now the ruler of the blank world with no other life within, created a dimension of dark crystals he named Vayek. Imprisoning thousands of other beings from other worlds in Vayek, Johnathan assumed the identity of Vayek's tyrant ruler and sustained himself through the emotional energies of those he oppressed, Tainting his heart to the point where he became a Dark Divinity. Silent and ruthless, the Black Prince quickly became known to the Mastesr, who managed to cut his soul in half and take away most of his powers before the Black Prince managed to anchor Vayek far from the Masters' notice. The Black Prince embarked on a mission to obliterate his own dimension, and after being sealed within a single moment of time for all eternity, held contact with a recently-revived Lord Malevolence to help him bring about the complete end of the Teraverse. Kilzzamandro Primary title the Spiral-Eyed Man, Power listed as F. A manipulative being gifted its title by its strange, black spiralling right eye. Kilzzamandro has a near-human personality - or a disguise recognizable to one - and is perhaps the most Earth-bound of all Dark Divinities while also remaining one of the most enigmatic. Though implied to have an eldritch true form, Kilzzamandro's primary body is that of a simple, pale-skinned human always bearing a deep gray top hat, with a black, constantly swirling right eye and an ear-to-ear grin it never drops. Styling itself as a sort of 1930s-esque carnie, Killzzamandro is theatrical, has a bombastic and refined way of speaking, and never loses its temper. Its goal is unknown, and, native to only Earth Negative, it has appeared numerous times throughout the history of Earth Negative seemingly out of nowhere dozens of times, sometimes helping people and other times manipulating them into commiting foul deeds. Its actions have indirectly revolutionized a country at least once and brought down an entire empire, with seemingly no intent to its random deeds aside from to have fun and observe the results of its manipulations. It is perhaps the most neutral out of all the Dark Divinities aside from Masq, holding no apparent allegiance to anyone and having no apparent connection with any other Dark Divinity or even any outer Teraversal being. For this reason, Kilzzamandro is seen as one of the lowest-threat Dark Divinities and also one of the most enigmatic, but it is still very closely watched by the Masters due to its erratic, unpredictable behavior and unknown motivations. Diah Shaa'dor Primary title the Shade, Power is unknown. One of the most enigmatic of the Dark Divinities, Shaa'dor is another being that seems to take interest in Earth Negative. It is a being of shapeless darkness that took command of the City's creatures for a great period of time to pursue whatever agenda it may have devised. It is implied to be sentient, but to what degree is unknown; it never openly communicates or establishes any understandable personality aside from having the Consultant command the City's forces to attack St. Howard's. It is hinted, however, that it is more well-intentioned than its frightening appearance and actions may suggest, as there are implications that, through killing Zyra and forcing the treacherous Consultant to remain loyal to the City, it is keeping Draynak sealed and preventing it form reaching the rest of reality. This is further supported by the fact that Shaa'dor is never seen openly attempting to harm any other plane of existence aside from the localized area of St. Howard's. It is also implied to have a connection with Pond, as she mentions that she intentionally lured Shaa'dor to St. Howard's for the purpose of having Zyra eventually connect with the Remeditary. Shaa'dor is never seen again after the Attack, having no role in the Never Incident and no apparent role in the Malevolence War. Its appearance has left the Masters completely baffled, but due to the excess amount of Blacker briefly detected within it and its seemingly god-like powers, it was classed as a Dark Divinity by the Omnisociety and briefly put on the Bountylist. Al Palia Primary title the Pale, Power listed as M. An eldritch, mindless monstrosity, Al Palia is a being that invades life-populated dimensions and feeds off the energy of all mortal beings within to sustain itself drawn to Earth Negative by a portal conjured by Arland Arevalous. Unlike several of the Dark Divinities, Al Palia has no sentience and has intelligence comparable to an earthly predator. Despite this, it is very much destructive and it as seen as a multi-dimensional threat by the Masters, it having caused massive destruction to the Deltaverse. Bizarrely, its existence was picked up on in Earth Negative and a cult, called the Followers of the Pale, was formed for centuries worshiping it. Al Palia was briefly drawn to Earth Negative in 2004 by then-High Priest Arland Arevalous, who sought to "Ascend," fuse with it, and displace God to control the destinies of everyone. Ultimately, Al Palia is quickly driven off by the powers of the After and the Ambient before the residents of Earth are totally mindwiped of its presence. This has proven to be one of the few times Al Palia was successfully driven off from a mortal world (although Al Palia was not harmed in the slightest in the process, merely redirected), further drawing notice by the Masters to Earth Negative. Alphurus Primary title the Lifebane, Power listed as JD. Perhaps one of the most actively evil of all Dark Divinities, Alphurus has a vehement hatred towards life itself and has stated that its primary goal is to see life turn into death. Alphurus is a being that lives to ruin worlds by manipulating the minds of the gods of those worlds, driving them to madness and chaos and convincing them to abominated and destroy their own creations before destroying the gods themselves. Not content with having left many dimensions in the Deltaverse in ruin, Alphurus made its way to the Alphaverse thousands of years after Necrossio was destroyed and tried to destroy the Alphaverse as well, this time by playing with mortal affairs, going under the guise of the Emerald Faerie and manipulating events to take Morth and see it totally destroyed. After its first two attempts fail, Alphurus takes a more direct role, and after it is finally exposed, Alphurus unleashes a power that kills every being on the planet except the mortal warrior Baron (who had previously slain Urthemilas and V'kir, both of which Alphurus had intended to use to destroy Morth). Alphurus is notable as one of the few Dark Divinities destroyed by anything less than a Half-Deity, as after a strenuous battle through the void remaining after Morth's destruction, Baron managed to wound the Lifebane in such a fashion its physical body collapsed, and its essence drawn into the void it created, creating an effect which reversed its energies and brought all it had destroyed in the Alphaverse back to life. Alphurus was noted for its limitless sadism even among other actively malicious Dark Divinities, and stood as, alongside Ix Nagoth and Necrossio, the most evil among them. Voragus Primary title the Time Devourer, Power listed as N. Voragus, also known as Abyss, is infamous to the Omnisociety due to its strange ability to devour time itself. Another being which only seems to live to sustain itself, Voragus nevertheless serves as a cosmically destructive force which does not physically destroy worlds, but plunging them into irreversible standstills by devouring the timelines that flow through them. Through some worlds in the Deltaverse, Voragus is known and held in fear and awe, and it has been worshiped as a being of inevitability and fate in many circles. Insiot Primary title the Formless, Power listed as V. Insiot is a force - arguable as a being, as Insiot has been speculated to have no mind whatsoever - made entirely of negative emotive force. Primarily immobile and constantly shifting into forms mind-bendingly horrific to whomever sees them, Insiot is automatically drawn to wherever negativity and strife is the strongest. As Insiot gets closer to the affected worlds, the negative emotion empowers it, which leads to the worlds it gets close to ultimately being drained of all emotion, energy, and eventually life, destroying them completely. Insiot does not seem to be sentient in the slightest, but is still a vastly destructive force as anything mortal worlds are destroyed through its mere presence. On one instance, Insiot accidentally crossed into the Nexus-flow, resulting in a flow of destructive negative emotive energy flowing through into the Deltaverse and destroying hundreds upon hundreds of worlds. Several mortals have tried to use Insiot's power, only to later pay dearly for it upon realizing Insiot is not a toy. Nuserus Primary title the Black Hand, Power listed as T (possibly ZT). Nuserus is infamous among the Masters and all beings through the Teraverse as perhaps the most eldritch and incomprehensible of all beings within. It has no apparent connection to Lord Malevolence or any other Dark Divinities, nor seems to have any agenda or actively malicious desires against the Teraverse. Nuserus rules over a massive sub-dimension called the Nursery Zone located in the farthest corner of the Blank Zone, which exists in all planes at once and seems to extend around the Teraverse in whole. Nuserus has complete and utter control over the Nursery Zone (having Z-level Power in its own realm) to the point where every single rule of the Teraverse is broken within; the Nursery Zone is an eldritch scape that seems to extend for infinity within that does not adhere to time, physics, space, or any laws of simple existence in entirety. The Black Hand is known as the very core of the Nursery Zone and exists across all of the Nursery Zone at once, and the very few who wander into the Nursery Zone are said to become part of it. The Masters themselves are incapable of understanding Nuserus, and Lord Malevolence itself has never made any active attempt to invade it. Nuserus, alongside the Dreadmeister, for this reason, are believed to be the two most powerful beings in the Teraverse, possibly exceeding even Lord Malevolence and the strongest Masters. This power, however, seems only consistent within the Nursery Zone itself, suggesting Nuserus could potentially be far weaker if it were to leave; it has never done so, however, and the Masters are incapable of forcing it to leave and simply leave it alone, partially to avoid causing collateral damage as well as the fact the Nursery Zone does no active damage to the Teraverse. Roe Zemora Primary title the Chaos Planet, Power listed as T. Roe Zemora is a Dark Divinity that travels through various parts of the Deltaverse. Through all appearances, Roe Zemora seems to be a living planet as large as a mid-sized star. Non-sapient and predatory, Roe Zemora goes from world to world, devouring any celestial objects smaller than it (including entire planets). What can be said to its planet has fully-formed landforms on it, but it is predictably horrifying to mortals. The terrain is always moving, chaotic, and unnatural in shape and feel, the air is toxic to everything that comes near it, and the few traces of life are unimaginably horrific in their own right. Sen'in Primary title the Hunter, Power listed as L. Sen'in is, at a glance, another predatory Dark Divinity, but it hides a deadly cunning and a prideful sentience more comparable to a big game hunter. Taking the form of a star-streaked, light-blue tiger with the patterns of the universe in its fur, Sen'in's modus operandi is to travel to a life-filled world, bringing an army of its servants with it, and hunt all life on the planet to extinction, then leaving it to blow into dust as it moves onto the next world. Sen'in prides itself as "a master hunter" and is bound to a sort of bizarre honor and sense of sport. Visilas Primary title the Star-eater, Power listed as L. A massively powerful Dark Divinitiy, Visilas is a being that appears to be a living dimension. Within it is a vast black pit of dead stars, black holes, and half-devoured worlds. Visilas has made a habit of devouring entire dimensions shortly after Malevolence's sealing and all within. Appearing to be half-sentient with a dull mindset, Visilas' ravenous behavior and its insatiable appetite led to the Masters taking extreme measures to stop its rampage, managing to seal it between two Dark Hollows. It has remained there since its initial imprisonment, though it continues to consume its seal and the prospect of its freedom is a worrying idea that could match the freedom of many higher-power Dark Divinities in destructive potential due to Visilas' single-minded gluttony. D'thaarth Primary title the Crimson Slug, Power listed as F. An unfathomable abomination and one of the first Dark Divinities birthed, D'thaarth existed in a similar vein to Al Palia and Roe Zemora in that it wandered from world to world to leech off their energies. Shortly after Malevolence's sealing D'thaarth was struck down and split in two. One half of it was sealed in one version of Earth and another was cast out into the Blank Zone. Through a course of millions of years, D'thaarth created a interdimensional portal to this Earth - which had been strangely influenced due to the presence of D'thaarth within its core - and tries to rejoin itself. D'thaath's mere presence trillions of lightyears away causes its powers of reality warping to manifest on the D'thaarth Earth. Darlex Primary title the Dark Crown, Power listed as XY. The first Dark Divinity in the "Lightfire" duality alongside Vor Teluna, Darlex is an eldritch Dark Divinity that seems to blend the qualities of light and darkness together. Bearing a series of gauntlets equipped with what can only be described as voids that leak out darkness, this darkness is odd in that it seems to cast a piercing brightness, making looking at the voids in its gauntless equivalent to staring directly at the sun. This darkness exudes many qualities of light yet is most definitely shadow; why this is is unknown. Darlex has been engaged in battle with Vor Teluna for millennium for unknown reasons. Their relationship aside from their conflict is unknown. Vor Teluna Primary title the Twilight, Power listed as YX. The second Dark Divinity in the "Lightfire" duality alongside Darlex, Vor Teluna is an eldritch Dark Divinity that seems to blend the qualities of light and darkness together. It is bathed in an eternal flame that casts not light, but its own shadow, and is colored a deep, grim purple. The fire exudes the quality of shadow yet is most definitely light; why this is is unknown. Vor Teluna has been engaged in battle with Darlex for millennium for unknown reasons. Their relationship aside from their conflict is unknown. Desara Primary title the Great Reaper, Power listed as J. On Earth Negative, Desara, in some circles (most notably the Blades) is thought to be the personification of death itself,.Desara is a being said to be equivalent to a shinigami. Represented through various gothic forms, Desara is the primary god of worship of the Blades, who see it as the ultimate representation of acceptance, inevitability, ascension, and death. Though it has been symbolized and depicted in numerous forms and does indeed physically exist, little is known about Desara. While some parts of its link to death may ring true given its title and Power, Desara is unlikely sentient and has never had any major interaction with any known dimension. Salamandris Primary title the Writhing Sufferer, Power is unknown. An obliquely-described Dark Divinity that likely exists in the Blank Zone, Salamandris somehow became known to Earth Negative. Stated only as a "great white writhing sufferer who lives within a pool of damp fire" through the texts of an extinct cult thought to be the basis for the Blades, little if anything is known about Salamandris. Trivia *A book detailing some of the Dark Divinities was found within the Tower of Ix Nagoth during the second Plight in Morth. Why is materialized there is unknown. *As a whole, the Dark Divinities tend to take the most interest in Earth Negative beyond all other dimensions and Realms. *Only two Dark Divinities were ever destroyed before the Darkblight, those being Necrossio and Alphurus. The rest had either been sealed or repelled, or simply not defeated or subdued at all. In many respects, going up against a fully-powered Dark Divinity, even a weaker one, is suicide for all but the strongest of Masters. *While Necrossio was the first Dark Divinity to be written into existence, it was the creation of D'thaarth that led to the earliest usage of the terms (initially known as the Dark Deities, then as the Dark Divinities). *There is one Dark Divinity, under the name of "Rot," that was ultimately written out of canon. Category:Tainted Category:Dark Divinities Category:Groups Category:Deceased individuals Category:Deity Category:Blacksouls